A Pirates Law and Order
by calmingblood
Summary: This is the story of a SVU detective sent back to the time of Jack Sparrow. the plot has been done before I know, but just read. :-)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my own characters.

Summary: This about a modern day SVU detective sent back in time to the age of Jack Sparrow and the Black Pearl. I know this plot has been done before, but read anyway.

* * *

It was a beautiful day in Manhattan as Norah Rice finished packing her bags for the short, yet relaxing, cruise she was about to take. She had not taken a vacation in years, using her time to advance her career in the NYPD, but now that she finally reached her desired rank she decided to take a 4 day vacation.

For five years she had slaved away at her job and became a SVU (special victims unit) detective. Norah had been surprised about how isolated she was in the department for the sole reason of her being female, but the feeling had lessened amongst her peers throughout the years. The people who she had to arrest still held the prejudice though. _Good_. she thought. As an SVU detective she dealt mostly with sexual crimes (rape, pedophiles, and molestation charges) and felt no remorse in making them uncomfortable.

Norah was now packing her iPod, complete with the extra battery back and enough AA batteries to last 5 years, into her purse. The last thing she needed was for her iPod to go out on the road. Then she packed her cell phone, and last of all her gun and badge. She, as a cop, was mandated to stop a crime from happening whenever she saw one, and sometimes a gun was the only thing that let the criminal know she was serious.

All ready to go she ran out of her studio apartment and out onto 2nd avenue. Norah took the subway down to Port Authority and waited for the bus that would take her to her home town of Atlantic City, New Jersey. She hardly ever saw her family anymore, and missed both them and the beach, which she had taken for granted in her youth.

As she was waiting she noticed a man standing unusually close to a red haired woman. This was not uncommon in Port Authority, but she kept an eye on them just in case. It turns out she was right to be suspicious because the man grabbed the woman by the waist and put a knife to her throat.

Norah sprang into action, pulling her gun and aiming it at the man. "Police" she yelled.

The man looked in her direction, then back to the woman, and then her way again. He seemed to be making his mind up about something. He finally decided, dropped the woman and ran. Norah followed suit, and chased him until he was out of sight. She looked over the railing to see if he was downstairs, and just as she did so she felt someone push her. Norah fell down the three stories and braced herself as best she could for the ground which never came.

Norah woke up to blinding sunlight and the smell of the sea. _Where am I?_ She thought. She sat up and noticed that she was on a ship. _Strange_.

"Oy, you're awake!" said a rather tan man dressed in very dirty clothes. He also had hair rolled into deadlocks with trinkets woven into them.

Caught off guard, and frankly quite freaked out, Norah acted on instinct and pulled her gun. "Don't move!" She said, trying to remain calm. He seemed caught off guard and didn't move, looking at her as if she had three heads. "Good" she said. "Now where the hell am I?"

The man smirked at this, showing off some gold teeth, _Weird_,and said "Luv, you're on the Black Pearl."


	2. The Recovered Backpack

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my own characters.

* * *

Caught off guard, and frankly quite freaked out, Norah acted on instinct and pulled her gun. "Don't move!" She said, trying to remain calm. He seemed caught off guard and didn't move, looking at her as if she had three heads. "Good" she said. "Now where the hell am I?"

The man smirked at this, showing off some gold teeth, _Weird_,and said "Luv, you're on the Black Pearl."

* * *

"Dude, it's obvious that you like the movie" Norah said, "but seriously, where am I?"

Jack just looked at her bewildered. "Er...The Black Pearl...and what the bloody hell is a movie?"

It took some time, but eventually Norah accepted that she was not in the 21st century anymore. She apparently was in the 1600's and was feeling am mixture of freaked out and pissed. She had been rambling on for a half an hour on her current situation.

"... and why of all time periods the 1600's? Why not the 1970's? But noooooo, I get stuck in the century where women have no rights. Great, just great. OH GOD! Now my cell won't work and my iPod, my poor iPod! There's no outlet around here so I obviously can't charge it, and I DON'T WANT TO WEAR A CORSET!"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP WOMAN!" yelled Jack. He had grown quite tired of hearing things he did not understand, and he still had a hangover from the previous evening. Norah shut up, but sent Jack an angry glare. "Thank you" he said, "Now luv, when you somehow magically appeared on my ship, you brought sort of a bag type thing with you. Ye still wan' it?" He asked, holding up the backpack that Norah had packed her clothes in for her trip.

Instantly her face lit up and she lunged for the bag. She opened it up and was delighted to still see everything in working order.

"Ok good then" said Jack, "the crew's eating at the moment, ye wan' something to eat?"

"Oh no I'm fine. I had a soy latte this morning, so I am good to go" Sarah was still in a good mood after finding her clothes, so passed up this opportunity to argue.

"...ok then... We can drop ye off at the next port, and in the meantime you can stay with me in me cabin." Jack explained with a smirk on his face.

"Hahaha, nice try Jack, but that's not gonna happen."

"Its _Captain_ Jack t' ye. Now ye can either stay with me or the crew. We have no extra rooms, and me crews not as gentlemanly as I am."

Weighing her options in her mind, she saw that the best option would be to sleep in Jack's room, but keep an eye out.

"OK fine you have a deal" She said. Jack then led her around the boat, and showed her every crack and corner on it. Finally they reached the captains cabin. It was a fairly large room with wood furniture, and white sheets and comforter on the bed.

"Nice space you've got here." Norah said. "Now I'm kind of beat from the day of looking at wood and such, so if you don't mind I'm just going to crash."

"Say again luv?"

Norah tried again. "Ok, I'm tired from the tour of your ship. Would you mind if I took a nap in your cabin?... Better?"

"Much, and go right ahead luv." Jack said.

Norah smiled and literally dived into the bed. Jack left the room and went back to steer his ship, which had been navigated by Annamaria. As he was steering he started to think about the woman now sleeping in his bed. She seemed tough, but also seemed a free spirit. He hadn't been able to find out much about her, because she seemed to preoccupied to tell him about herself. He had the feeling that, though calm on the outside she was an explosion of feelings on the inside.

A few hours had passed in which Jack was lost in his thoughts. It would have been more if Gibbs hadn't run up to him screaming his head off about witches.

"Gibbs! What the bloody hell are you talking about!" Jack screamed.

"That woman who came aboard is a witch Captain!" said Gibbs fearfully.

"I can assure you she is not."

"Then what is she doing in your cabin?"

"MY CABIN! MY RUM IS IN ME CABIN" Jack yelled, and ran as fast as he could to see what damage had been done.


	3. Music with a Punch

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my own characters.

* * *

"Gibbs! What the bloody hell are you talking about!" Jack screamed.

"That woman who came aboard is a witch Captain!" said Gibbs fearfully.

"I can assure you she is not."

"Then what is she doing in your cabin?"

* * *

"MY CABIN! MY RUM IS IN ME CABIN" Jack yelled, and ran as fast as he could to see what damage had been done.

As Jack neared his cabin he began to think that maybe Norah was a witch. There seemed to be a group of musicians playing some sort of music that Jack had never heard before, if you could even consider it music. It seemed to be blasting from the cabin as well. Jack quickly opened the door and stood there dumbfounded for a minute before regaining he composure.

Norah was dancing around like she was insane as music blasted from somewhere that Jack couldn't see.

_Well a young man ain't got nothing in the world these days..._

_I said a young man ain't got nothing in the world these days..._

In between each line there seemed to be an explosion of drums and guitar.

"MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP!" Jack yelled.

"WHAT?" yelled Norah back. She obviously couldn't hear him.

"MAKE IT STOP WOMAN!" Yelled Jack again.

Norah seemed to understand because she crosses the room to a small blue device. She pressed part of it and the music abruptly came to a stop.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS THAT!" Norah looked shocked for a second, and then remembered that she was in the 1600's and people were not exposed to the wonderful world of the iPod.

"Oh! Right! It's an iPod. It allows me to carry around my entire music library. Lucky for me I brought the extra battery pack and the portable speakers. I do not know what I would do without it."

"Luv, what were you listening to? It was definitely not music." Jack said confidently.

"HOW DARE YOU! That was The Who man! They are one of the greatest bands that ever lived! Now if you'll excuse me, my music calls."

"NO!" Yelled Jack. Please don' turn it on again! At least make it softer or something!"

Norah pondered this deal for a moment.

"...ok, I'll change the song too. I think you'll like this one better."

She pressed more buttons on her iPod, and in a second, a new type of music was playing. This one seemed to be all piano except for one man singing.

_Imagine there's no heaven_

_It's easy if you try_

_No hell below us_

_Above us only sky_

_Imagine all the people_

_Living for today..._

"I kinda like this one," Said Jack. "It's calming."

"You better like it. Its freaking John Lennon! I think if you didn't like it I would have to personally kick your ass."

"I don't think you'd be able to luv."

"OH really! What because I'm a woman I'm to weak to beat up a man! Well I am not from here! It is part of my job to be able to defend myself if I have to. You know what? Try to punch me and we'll see what happens."

"I'm not going to hit you."Said Jack smugly "It wouldn't be fair."

That broke the barrier holding Norah back. She swiftly crossed the room and stood directly in front of Jack.

"Shovanistic pig." she said. Then she punched him in the nose and went back to her music.


End file.
